The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Viburnum, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘SMNVODR’. This new Viburnum was developed through a breeding program in Grand Haven, Mich. ‘SMNVODR’ was selected from a population of seedlings grown from an open-pollinated including the seed parent Viburnum opulus ‘Park Harvest’, unpatented with a group of unnamed, unpatented Viburnum opulus pollinators. The open-pollination resulting in the new variety was conducted during 2008. Selection of the new variety was made during 2012.
The first asexual propagation of ‘SMNVODR’ was carried out Summer of 2012 by softwood cuttings at a commercial nursery in Grand Haven, Mich. ‘SMNVODR’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.